Happy Birthday, Brock
by gangling freak
Summary: It's Brock's b-day and some one has a very "special" gift for him! Bwa ha ha ha ha! Read and find out!!!


A/N: Hello my friends! This is gangling freak. I just want to say I do not know what possessed me to write this fic! Maybe hormone imbalance, maybe bad hamburger, or maybe I need to be comitted to a mental hospital! Whatever it was, this here is some bad karma, if you get my drift! Okee- dokee! Lets get the show on the road! Here's the deal, it's Brock's birthday (hence the title! Duh!) and someone happens to have a very special suprise for him! Want to know what it is!? Then read the story! Like I was really gonna give away the entire plot! I'd have to be a fricking moron to do something that bass-ackwards! Alright, roll it!  
  
The Pokemon Halloween special I  
  
Happy Birthday, Brock catogory: horror/humor rating: R (it's just sick)  
  
The sun peeked over the horizon. It was the start of a brand new day, Friday the 13th. Though, not only was it Friday the 13th, but it was also someone's birthday!  
  
" Yes! It's finally here!!!" Brock said as he flew out of bed. He slipped on some pants and walked into the kitchen. The table was clear, the stove was ice cold and the dishes were overflowing. Brock quickly changed spirits, " Damn Ash and Misty! Would it kill them to wash some dishes or cook breakfast once in a while!" He said, opening a cabinent, " I swear they'd shrivle up and die if they didn't have me around!" Brock made his breakfast and got dressed. He returned to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge. He took it out from under the magnet and read it out loud, " Dear Brock, We went to Professor Oak's lab. Come over ASAP. Ash and Misty...Hmm... I wonder what they're up to?"  
  
Brock began to walk to Professor Oak's lab. The trees in the forest were like a huge roof that blocked nearly all the sunlight out. It would be almost creepy if there weren't any sounds all around him. He took a deep breath and brought in the sweet fragrance of the wild flowers that lined the path. " Yep, today is my day!" He thought happily. He wasn't aware of what was in store for him. Not yet.  
  
When Brock finally arrived at the lab, he went straight inside. It was pitch black, he couldn't even see his own hands. He fumbled around the wall until he found the light switch. The entire room lit up almost instantly. He glanced around the room, looking for a familiar face, but it was completely empty. That is, until he spotted something on the table, " What the?....Ahhh!!!!!!" He screamed in horror. The sight was almost unbearable. There. On the table. Was a cheap, store-bought. Strawberry cake. Brock just folded his arms in disgust, " Ugg! Nasty! Who the hell bought this!? I hate strawberry!" He yelled. He continued to search the room, but no one seemed to be there, " Where the hell is everybody!" Brock said to himself. Just then, he heard a noise. Footsteps. He stood perfectly still and just listend. They were getting closer. Louder. Brock's heart began to beat wildly. Tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he stood there listening. Closer. Louder. Finally, the footsteps stopped. Silence. Brock was waiting quietly, "Who is it?" He asked himself franticly, " Who?"  
  
The voice came softly at first, " Hello, Brock, I've been expecting you." It said calmly. The voice was strangly familiar.  
  
" Do I know you? Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?" He screamed nervously. He was a bit freaked out now.  
  
" Of course you know me, just think for a moment. We met a while back, I was traveling with Ash and Misty." The voice came again, louder this time.  
  
Brock thought for a second, then finally realized who it was, " Hey! You're that Tracy guy! Where are you? What the hell do you want?" He said.  
  
" Oh, it's not what I want, but rather who I want." Tracy said slowly. Brock just had a quizical look on his face. Tracy came slightly into view. He had rope in his hand and a disturbing smile on his face. Brocks eyes widend.  
  
" What the heck are you talking about?!" He demmanded. Tracy began to advance on him. Brock began to step backwards. He wasn't quite sure what Tracy had in mind.  
  
Suddenly, Tracy tackled him and tied him up. Brock struggled to get free, but it was no good. The knots were true, " What is this!? What's going on?!" Brock screamed. Tracy pulled him to his feet and guided him to the table.  
  
" I hope you enjoy the strawberry cake I bought! It ought to be good!" Tracy said sadisticly. Brock glared at him and gritted his teeth.  
  
" I hate strawberries! You sick monster! They give me diareaha!" Brock admitted. Tracy guided him to the cake and stopped right in front of it. He then got behind Brock.  
  
" It's time I give you your present." Tracy said evily. Brock was a little scared, being near the strawberry cake and all.  
  
" It's not one of your queer sketches, is it? By the way, has anyone told you that you really suck at drawing?" Brock asked. Tracy just gave a laugh and smiled wickedly.  
  
" It's much more than a sketch, Brock! Much, much more!" He said. He then pulled down Brock's pants and underwear, " Happy birthday, Brock!" Tracy yelled. He shoved Brock's face into the cake and started giving him his present. Brock cried out in pain. From both the present and the cake.  
  
" Hey, did you hear that?" Ash asked Misty. She looked up and listend.  
  
" It sounded like someone screaming." Misty said. They heard another cry.  
  
" It sounds like it's comming from the next room!" Ash added, " Come on, let's go see!" Ash and Misty jumped up and ran to the other room. They flung open the door and gasped. Misty let out a horrifying scream and Ash just stared.  
  
Brock looked up, cake smeared all over his face, and yelled, " Help me! Help!" Tracy just looked over at them and smiled.  
  
" Oooh! He's scarred for life!" Ash said painfully. Misty just screamed.  
  
" Well, today definently was not my day!" Brock cried. Tracy left him tied up with his pants down on the table. He also left him a sketch. Just for the hell of it.  
  
Many strange and mysterious occurances happened on that day. Everyone found out the truth about Tracy's sexuality. Misty was forever haunted with dreams about Tracy raping Freddy Krugger (she watched Nightmare on Elm St. late that night). Ash was, well, Ash. After all he's already screwed up enough, I think. Oh, and Brock has become a Jehovah's Whitness and does not celebrate his birthday anymore because of painfull memories. (No offence to any Jehovah's Whitnesses, I have no problem with you!). Oh, even though they weren't in the story, Jessie and James got drunk and lit a cat's tail on fire with a blow torch, and James milked a goat with salad tongs. Anyway, so ends a wierd day in the world of pokemon. Thank you good night.  
  
A/N: Finished. Hooray! So what do you think? Questions? Comments? For those who like to flame, I know where you live! Anywho, I hope most of you enjoyed my major Tracy bashing. Sorry to all of his fans, what few he has anyway. Well the time has come for me to say farewell, but I'll be back soon. I swear! See ya in the next story! 


End file.
